The Truth about Destiny
by Kris Davis
Summary: What if Michael had broken out of his pod earlier then thought? What if he was not alone? What if destiny was not what it seems?


The Truth about Destiny,  
  
By Kris Davis,  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own Roswell, or any of its characters (Duh!)  
  
Summary/ What if Michael had broken out of his pod early? What if he was not alone? What if destiny was not as it seemed?  
Prelude,  
  
Deep within the heart of the desert in cave concealed behind rock five egg- like shaped things lined one wall of the cave. Each gave of a different color glow. Four pods where stacked together, but the fifth was apart form the others. It stood in the middle of the chamber and on it where two symbols crested in gold. This one was obviously the most important. Suddenly the fifth pod began to glow brighter then the others and suddenly a hand reached forth from inside the pod breaking it. The hand was small but human looking it looked to be the hand of a child and then another broke through the outer casings this hand was different from the first still human but slightly bigger and rounder looking and then the entire outer shell ripped as a small boy with dark blond hair covered in the liquid that had sustained him in that pod. He emerged fully naked looking to be about 5 human years old. His dark blue eyes took in the world around him and then as if summoned by an unheard voice he leaned down and put his hand in the pod for a sec standing there as if he was trying to soothe whatever was still in the pod and then he pulled and another child emerged from the same pod.  
  
A female child, who looked to be about a year younger then the boy, with long very dark hair, Her black eyes taking in the world around her and the boy who she had spent a so long together with in that pod. She then looked at the boy and they looked gazes they seemed to be talking to each other. When a noise was heard behind them and they whirled the little girl let out a whimper and the boy moved in front of her to protect her from whatever that sound was.  
  
The bottom left pod of the four that where stacked on top of each other was open and two more children where standing there. Again they where boy and girl, the boy too had dark coloring, but the little girl had bright blond curly hair and light blue eyes. The four stood their for a moment gazing at each other until by some unseen signal the determined the other was not dangerous they gathered together in the center of the room. No words that any human could hear where spoken but they these small children seemed to be conversing with each other.  
  
It was the dark haired girl who noticed the figure who hid in the shadows first and as one the three turned to regard the figure. They fear for this figure who as they came forward turned out to be a very beautiful woman. Her hair was long and White that shone with sliver, her eyes where the color of pearls white but always with another color in their depths. But it was her skin that was most astonishing for it was a dark brown which highlighted her lighter features.  
  
The dark hair girl moved to stand in front of the others. The blond boy who shared a pod came to stand at her right. The dark boy stood at her left and the little blond girl stood behind the three.  
  
The woman smiled and took a few steps closer she knelt down and held open her arms.  
  
"Ka's'nai Le'rai" the woman spoke in a strange heavy accent.  
  
The four children looked at her and then at the woman. Then the dark haired girl, the dark haired boy and the light haired girl all moved forward to the woman. But the blond boy stayed behind. The dark girl peered at him and he moved his head over to where the other three pods still stood. The dark haired girl nodded in understanding and the woman who also seemed to understand smiled. She left the children walked over to where the fifth pod was and with a wave of her hand. The pod began to sink into the floor, until it had entirely disappeared.  
  
Then the woman turned, the dark boy and girl where still standing there. But the dark haired girl was standing in front of the boy, their hands where looked and a bright glow surrounded them. Then they released hands. And the dark hair girl joined the woman leaving the little blond boy standing in the middle of the chamber alone.  
  
**********************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N Let me know what you think of the story. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story. It's be whenever I get the chance.  
  
Thanx a ton!  
  
Kris Davis, 


End file.
